


Back to School Shopping

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shopping sprees, This is set a like a month or so after Hiro comes out as trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: The girls go back to school shopping, Hiro discovers her style.





	Back to School Shopping

Hiro had always dreaded back to school shopping, but now that the summer was winding down it was that time of year again. This year though, things would be different. This year Hiro would actually buy the clothes she wanted. The oversized t-shirts and hoodies that Hiro had clung to while she was closeted would be forgone this year in favor of something a bit more girly. The only problem is that when faced with the endless rows of options at the san fransokyo mall she felt paralyzed by choice.

“Honey, what do you think?” Hiro held up two dresses one was a glittery red, long sleeved dress and the other was a black turtle neck sleeveless dress.

Honey smiled. “They both look nice, Hiro.”

Hiro groaned, Honey had said that about every single dress she picked up. Hiro felt about ready to give up when Gogo walked into the boutique. 

“Hiro, you look...flusterated?” Honey waved Gogo over. “She’s been having a hard time deciding what to buy, I think we could both use a break to be honest.” Gogo nodded. “Hey guys I was gonna head down to the food court, you wanna come?”

Hiro quickly hung up the dresses she was holding. “Ugh, yes, please.”

The food court was relatively busy but the girls were easily able to find a table. Hiro sat next to Gogo. Who tried to muster all of her compassion as she watched Hiro glumly poke at her slice of cake with a fork. “You seem...down, wanna tell us about it?” 

She looked up. “It’s just that, when I came out I thought that style would come naturally to me. But so far I don’t know what looks good on me or even what my style is!” 

Honey looked sympathetic. “Hiro, style is a journey for everyone. It’s okay to not know what you like, in fact part of the fun of fashion is that it’s all about self discovery.”

Gogo chimed in. “Yeah, and if you don’t know, just go with what you like. I mean, how do you think I got such a cool seamless style?”

Hiro sighed. “Yeah I guess that’s all I can do, I mean I haven’t even bought any clothes today because I was so indecisive. All I bought today was a new doll for my collection.” She gesture towards the clear bag hanging on her chair, inside was a gothic looking fashion doll in a lolita minidress.

Honey perked up at the mention of the doll. “Hiro, that gives me an idea. You collect dolls and stuff right? So what sorts of things do your favorite ones wear?”

Hiro animatedly began explaining. “Well I really like the ones in lolita type outfits, but I also really like the ones in sleek modern outfits, and the punk looks are even cooler! Really though, I think I could have an appreciation for any type of fashion style if it was done in an interesting way.”

“Well you could try emulating the styles you like, and when you think about it fashion dolls are actually a great way of exploring your sense of style too!”

Hiro smiled. “Yeah I guess, actually I could see myself rocking some of these gothic and punky styles, like all black with a splash of color! And ripped jeans and leggings! And it would go with my nail polish too!” She glanced down at the chipped black nail polish on her newly grown out nails.

After regaining her confidence and going to a few more stores, Hiro had managed to buy most of her back to school wardrobe. A pair of black lace up combat boots at one shop, two lolita inspired casual dresses at another and a black faux leather jacket with a playing card motif at the last shop. Gogo liked the jacket so much she even bought one for herself.

As the trio walked out of the mall Honey exclaimed. “I believe that this was a well worth it shopping trip!” Hiro and Gogo just nodded along, content with their purchases for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The doll mentioned in this story is based on frights camera action elissabat from monster high. (Also Hiro collects dolls and toys in my verse fight me.) The jacket with the playing card motif is an item I actually own and I love it. This can be read as a precursor to my style savvy au or as its own work.


End file.
